


The Only Difference Between A Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage

by noneveragain



Series: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (Frerard Song One Shots) [2]
Category: FrnkIero and the Cellabration, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Frank has a secret crush on Gerard, Frank teaches Gerard guitar, Gerard cuts his fingers, M/M, Minor Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The italics are the song and its a song one shot! it's fluffy no smut yet! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Difference Between A Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_   
_C'mon, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_   
_Good, good, now we're making some progress_   
_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

"Frank I really want to learn this song on guitar." Gerard said, handing Frank the sheet music of his favorite song.

Gerard doesn't know one fucking thing about playing guitar other than Frank is fucking amazing at it and he wants to try it out, and Frank doesn't mind teaching Gerard it's just - he gives up so easily.

"Are you sure? It's kind of hard to learn, like I haven't even figured it out yet." Frank lied. This was probably one of the first songs he learned because it was so fucking easy. It was like 4 chords repeated with a kick ass finger picking ending.

"Frank you were playing it yesterday, teach me what you know." Gerard pleaded, picking up Frank's guitar from the floor and grabbing a pick from the side of the bed.

"Okay, um first wait, I need you to listen to the song and get the best first. Put the guitar down," Frank directed, grabbing the guitar from Gerard and putting it down.

"I'm gonna play the song for you and I want you to tap your feet to the beat and snap your fingers. Trust me you'll get it after a while." Frank smiled before grabbing his phone to play the song.

"But I'll look stupid." Gerard whined, a soft huff coming out of his mouth when he saw Frank still looking for the song.

"Okay and?" Frank sassed, playing the song watching as Gerard started tapping his foot on the ground to the beat of the music, patting his hands on his lap rather than snapping because for one, he couldn't and two, he didn't want to look stupid.

"Come on Gerard, I'll do it with you." Frank groaned, finally convincing Gerard to go along with it. They were both snapping along with the beat, Frank releasing a small giggle.

"I don't even have to do this do I?" Gerard chuckled, after Frank nodding yes he smacked his best friends arm. "Fuck you, I just wanna learn." Gerard groaned, grabbing the guitar from the floor again.

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction,_   
_And well_   
_Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?_

"So the into to the song starts off with you struming the 'E' string. The one closest to you." Frank explains handing Gerard a pick from the floor. Gerard was fucking confused. Which one was the fucking E string?

"Uh.. Frank which ones that?" Gerard asked, confused as to what to do with the giant wood that was currently in his lap. It didn't look too intimidating that is, until he got it in his lap.

"Oh yeah forgot about that um, okay so from the top, put the pick on the top string." Frank directed, moving Gerard's hand towards the top of the guitar. "Strum that string."

Gerard took a curious pluck at the string, hearing the weird low sound it made. "That's E." Frank smiled before continuing. "The second one is A, yeah, then D, G, B, E." Frank explained, Gerard having strummed each of the strings as Frank said them.

"Okay so the intro, is E, yeah and your other hand is on the third fret." Frank guided, grabbing Gerard's hand and putting it in the correct place because the poor boy didn't know what the fuck a fret was.

"Press down the string hard and strum it twice, like fast though. Like du-nun. Quickly okay? I'm gonna count to three and then play the song. You have until they finish the little talking part."

"1, 2, 3.." Frank counted before pressing play, Gerard hearing the people speak before his cue came and he strummed the string twice like Frank said and couldn't help the smile that happened on his face when he heard it sound like the song.

"Okay good, the next one is your middle finger on the fourth fret, but the G string. Remember EADGBE." Frank directed, watching Gerard place his chubby finger on the fret board.

"Yeah okay, and it's strum the E string twice, then G and then this is where things get tricky, you strum the G string like you did with the E string but right after is E, G, and then A but its A without any fingers down on the frets, so strum E twice for me." Frank asked, feeling like a music teacher all of a sudden. This paying attention in music class did help.

"Now G, yeah! You're getting it, okay now A, just strum it, none of your fingers have to move." Frank explained, hearing Gerard giggle at hoe excited Frank sounded.

"Frank it sounds like the song!" Gerard squealed feeling immensely proud of himself for doing this and not being a major fuck up like he thought he would.

"Of course it does! You're doing so good Gee. But that's all the intro. It's that repeated three times, play it three times for me." Frank smiled, feeling a strong sense of happiness from being able to teach someone this.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_

_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_

_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_

_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._

"Okay now the next one is an E minor, you put your fingers... Here." Frank said guiding Gerard's fingers to the correct spot on the fretboard. "Strum that. D-D-U-D,"

"Frank what the fuck are you spelling?" Gerard asked giggling, keeping his fingers exactly where they are on the fretboard, scared that if he moves them the whole thing will mess up.

"I'm not spelling anything, it's the strumming patter. D means down, U means up." Frank laughed, watching Gerard begin to strum. Frank was honestly in a constant state of heart eyes whenever he watched Gerard do anything and right now when Gerard had pansy in his hands, Frank couldn't help but smile and stare lovingly at the boy he calls his best friend.

"Yeah like that. And you're done." Frank smiled, stretching his arms out above his head and enjoyed the baffled look on Gerard's face.

"Wh-what? What do you mean I'm done?" Gerard questioned. How can a song only have four little parts to it?

"That's all. It's repeated throughout the song. Have you ever noticed that?" Frank asked, grabbing his phone from the bed and playing the song again and now that Gerard was paying attention to the guitar instead of the words he understood what Frank was saying. Everything was repeated, the whole song come to think of it was very repetitive.

"So I just play that the whole song?" Gerard asked, his mind filling with excitement. His favorite song was going to be so easy!

"Yeah, just gotta move your fingers quickly between transitions but that's all. You got-"

"I have to what?"

"Oh Gerard."

_Applause, applause, no wait wait_   
_Dear studio audience, I've got an announcement to make:_   
_It seems these artists these days are not who you think_   
_So we'll pick back up on that on another page_

"When you go from plucking the strings to strumming you have to slide your fingers from this position, to the E minor position. You remember E minor right?" Frank asked, cracking his knuckles in his hand, a habit he had developed over the years thanks to Ray.

"But I'll take forever, it'll be too big of a gap." Gerard whined, kicking his legs gently. "Gerard you're such a baby." Frank giggled. "Don't kink shame me." Gerard simply stated, giggling towards the end after seeing Frank's face become really flushed.

"You're so dumb I swear. It doesn't matter though because you're just starting. Just slide your hand across the fretboard to the E minor fret and then strum. It'll flow naturally after." Frank said calmly, restarting the song and playing it again watching Gerard intently.

"Fuck," Gerard whined when he missed his cue, but still continued, quickly jumping in and not stopping whenever he messed up. Frank honestly was shocked Gerard hadn't threw the guitar across the room because of the amount of times he messed up.

Finally the song ended and Gerard was smiling at Frank who applauded Gerard. "You did so good!" Frank smiled, pulling the guitar away from Gerard and putting it on the stand, recieving a big hug from the chubby boy.

"Thank you Frank. My fingers hurt though, like when I was strummin- Frank my fingers are bleeding!" Gerard screamed, showing Frank his fingers. Frank giggled a bit. He forgot that Gerard's skin was super soft and delicates and the harsh strings might've done that if Gerard wasn't careful.

"I'm sorry honey, let's go to the bathroom, I'll clean them up for you." Frank cooed, walking Gerard over to the bathroom across the hall.

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction,_   
_And well,_   
_Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue._

"Did your fingers ever bleed when you played guitar?" Gerard asked, turning on the faucet and letting his fingers run underneath the water, pain shooting up his fingers slightly making him wince.

"No. You just have delicate hands." Frank giggled, grabbing the bandages from the cabinet and walking back over to Gerard.

"But if you keep up with guitar your fingers will get callused and they won't bleed. Plus you remember that needle trick I would do when I shove the needle in the tip of my finger?" Frank asked, that trick making him the life of the party whenever he went some where.

"Yeah, that's always so creepy why do you even do it?" Gerard asked, grabbing a couple bandages from the box, drying his fingers before applying them.

"Well I really just stick it in the calluse. It's cool dude, the first time you saw it you were fucking scared though." Frank laughed, well fucking aware Gerard was deathly afraid and just plain fucking hated needles.

"You know I hate needles you dick." Gerard whined, pushing Frank's shoulder making him stumble back slightly as Gerard threw away the bandage wrappers and handed the box back to Frank.

"Needles and dick really shouldn't be used in the same sentence." Frank cringed softly making Gerard erupt in laughter.

"I mean they did call you needle dick in high school." Gerard chuckled, Frank's cheeks flushing a deep pink. "Shut the fuck up. You don't even know what my dick looks like." Frank huffed, walking out of the bathroom with Gerard trailing behind.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._

"Oh Frankie calm down, maybe we can watch a movie or something, like uh Albert and Costello Meet Dracula!" Gerard squealed, seeing Frank's face light up. Albert and Costello were honestly so fucking hilarious to both boys and they just loved watching them meet famous horror movie stars.

"Really?" Frank squeaked, and after recieving a nod from Gerard he ran over to his tv, getting the movie from his small movie shelf and putting it in.

"My fingers still hurt.." Gerard whined, looking up at his fingers covered in the bandages. They literally had a heartbeat of their own, that's pretty fucking weird to say the least.

"Aww sugar, you want me to kiss them?" Frank teased, but when he saw Gerard look up with hope in his eyes Frank just couldn't deny him.

"Give me your hand," he sighed softly.

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_   
_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_   
_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_   
_Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_

Frank pressed light kisses to the tips of Gerard's fingers, making Gerard giggle and the little tinges of affection Frank had with every little kiss made it better. They were best friends and Gerard thought this was the cutest thing ever.

"Thank you Frankie." Gerard giggled brushing the hair out of his face, some of it getting stuck on the band-aid. Frank honestly wanted to kiss Gerard's delicate little fingers again. Gerard was so chubby and pink and just plain fucking adorable, but they were _friends_ and as bad as Frank would love to be more Gerard just probably doesn't like him in that way.

"You're welcome honey." Frank smiled, starting the movie and jumping in bed getting underneathe the covers as the intro to the movie started playing, Gerard putting the picks away that were on the floor from when they were playing guitar.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives._

Gerard got in the bed with Frank, facing the tv with Frank behind him, Frank hand slowly snaking around Gerard's waist and pulling his body closer to Frank, a position they were used to because they did this a lot.

Gerard got snuggled in quickly, getting nice and warm in the blanket as they both watched the movie, their soft breathing and the sound of the television being the only sounds in the room and it was moments like these that made Frank fall in love with Gerard all over again because Gerard was _precious_ and the way he simply just _fit_ in Frank's arms whenever they spooned just had to mean something! It _had_ to!

But instead of Frank kissing Gerard all over the face like he would love too, he couldn't. That would be crossing their friendship line or some shit and honestly, if Frank couldn't be with Gerard in a romantic way, he always had their friendship that was already as if they were dating, they just haven't made anything official and while Frank doesn't object to dating Gerard - _in fact_ , he's so eager for it to happen already, he just doesn't was to rush anything and ruin potentially the best friendship he's ever had.

_Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_   
_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_   
_I aim to be your eyes_


End file.
